Luz en la Oscuridad
by Jummii1447
Summary: La 1ra. profecía: "Habrá un día en el cual el infierno ya no tenga espacio, y será ese día donde caminen los muertos. La muerte rondará cada rincón del planeta y no habrá día que descansen hasta que nazca el elegido." 2da. Profecía: "Tu hijo, también hijo de tu sangre, será la salvación del planeta. En sus venas corre la esperanza que traerá luz en la oscuridad..." Rick/OC Dary/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es una historia sobre Rick y una OC llamada Mystic e_e ( sí, lo sé, raro su nombre, pero me GUTA xD)  
La historia será lenta y por ende larga. Cambiaré unas cuantas cosas de la original, como; sucesos antes del apocalipsis , Rick tendrá que hacerla de niñero al comienzo (cosa que no le gustará porque Mystic será una diva adolescente mimada descendiente de una familia aristocrática y bla bla bla xD luego daré detalles sobre su vida) por lo que es policía tendrá que cuidarla por muchos motivos. e_e Lori engaña a Rick con Shane desde inicio de mi historia. La muchacha tendrá un secreto muy guardado y el final tendrá un giro muy inesperado. Mi personaje al inicio de la historia tiene 14 pero cuando comienza algo con Rick tiene 16 ya casi 17 osea; hasta que haya chispa entre ellos dos tendré por delante muchos capítulos, no pondré a los 5 primeros capítulos la relación entre ellos dos por que quiero detallar cómo se van conociendo, cómo entablan la amistad, los acercamientos, sentimientos confusos, etc, etc.  
La historia será sobrenatural, dramática, romántica y misteriosa. xD**

**Sin más qué decir, les dejo el prólogo. **

* * *

_Me encontraba en mi departamento completamente sola como de costumbre. Eran las 11 de la noche y tocan la puerta. Yo no iba a salir, me encontraba haciendo unas tareas para poder entregarlas a tiempo. Siguen tocando insistentemente pero no hago caso. Apago la luz para que ya no toquen. Aparentemente dio resultado; seguí haciendo mis cosas en la biblioteca del depa y entonces se cortó el resto de la electricidad. Me pareció raro y de repente; cinco hombres se encontraban alrededor de la habitación. Me puse a la defensiva, dispuesta a atacar pero estos hombres me ganaron en velocidad. Me amordazaron para que no gritara. Dijeron que eran enviados por el bastardo de mi padre y que ya era tiempo de mi cambio. ¿A qué se referían? _

_Me habían llevado al bosque, había luna llena. Casualmente había una roca grande en la cual me amarraron de extremo a extremo. Yo trataba de luchar pero esos hombres eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido, incluso más fuertes que los guardas del bastardo de mi padre._

_No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero me pareció una eternidad, debido al dolor de las heridas que me habían producido aquellos hombres. Sentí cómo me incrustaban algo en el pecho atravesándome el corazón, y luego todo negro...  
_

_Al despertar me di cuenta de que ya era de madrugada y que esos hombres seguían ahí. El dolor de las heridas había desaparecido pero comencé a a experimentar uno extraño en mi garganta. Increíblemente me solté de aquellas ataduras.__ Los hombres se fueron dejándome a mi suerte.__.. Me adentro más al bosque buscando un refugio pero lo único que logro es caminar en circulo por aparentemente varios días. De regreso al pueblo, cuando ya había podido salir a la carretera, un carro se había detenido para darme un aventón pero para mala fortuna de la persona que se detuvo yo había cambiado, definitivamente no era la misma..._

_Finalmente, mucho más adelante, pasa un carro de la policía. Se detiene a mi lado y yo rogaba para que la persona que estuviera adentro no fuera Rick... pero mis ruegos no habían sido escuchados. El estado en el cuál me encontraba era fatal, estaba toda ensangrentada y desorientada. Al entrar al auto del Sheriff me comenzó a quemar la garganta. Rick tenía un olor muy peculiar y ese olor me volvía loca. Tenía que contenerme a toda costa si no quería matarlo ahí mismo._

_Maldito seas Vlad..._

* * *

_Me había enamorado locamente de Rick y viceversa. Ambos estábamos en una burbuja de amor pero nuestro amor era complicado y yo tenía un secreto muy oscuro. Cuando el amor es correspondido es hermoso pero en algún momento esto tenía que acabar y cuando llegó el momento de abandonarlo para siempre... me sentí la peor criatura de la tierra por dejarlo como si no me importase, pero lo cierto es que sólo lo estaba protegiendo de la ira de Arius._

* * *

_Y con lágrimas en los ojos nos dimos el último de los besos, sabía que jamás la volvería a ver._

_Por favor... no te vayas._

_Lo siento, ya encontraste a tu familia, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí._

_"El amor es complicado, cuando es correspondido es hermoso, pero toda cosa, tiene sus oscuridades… y el corazón siempre va a buscar solamente un objetivo… sobrevivir"._

* * *

_El tiempo pasaba y ambos se recordaban, en la distancia seguían amándose. Ella sabía de la profecía, pero él ni enterado de lo que ocurría._

_"Tu hijo, también __hijo __de tu sangre, será la salvación del planeta. En sus venas corre la esperanza que traerá luz en la oscuridad..."_

_¿A quién se refería aquella profecía?_

_¿Qué era lo que escondía la muchacha de los ojos...?_

* * *

**Espero os haya gustado el prólogo.  
Dejen sus dudas y sugerencias en un review.  
Gracias :3**


	2. El acuerdo, la alianza y condiciones

**Aquí va. Primer Capítulo. Espero os guste :3  
Advertencia: Este fic contendrá varios OC y hasta que aparezca el apocalipsis tendré muchos capítulos de por medio. Seamos un poco realistas, de la noche a la mañana no tendrás un ataque zombie llamando a tu puerta. Quizá les parezca un poco confuso el primer capítulo, se preguntarán: "¿ Y qué tienen que ver con TWD estos pjs?" Para eso, conforme vaya avanzado la historia, explicaré algunas de sus dudas.**

* * *

_**El Acuerdo de la Alianza y sus Condiciones **_

En una fría y elegante sala de estar muy grande, se encontraba sentado un hombre de unos, aparentemente, 40 años de edad. Ahí mismo estaba una elegante señorita de unos aproximadamente 20 años. Ella camina en dirección al hombre, se inclina haciendo una reverencia y permanece con la cabeza agachada.

- Buenas tardes majestad. ¿En qué le puede servir mi presencia?.- Saludó y preguntó cortésmente aquella dama de vestido dorado.

- Buenas tardes hija. Toma asiento, deseo hablar sobre unos asuntos.- El hombre se señaló uno de los asientos.

- Gracias majestad.- La mujer se sienta al frente del hombre.- ¿Sobre qué desea hablar?

- Tenemos un problema.- Comenzó hablar el tipo.- Tanto tú como el pueblo ya tenéis entendido que el Emperador Arius nos ah declarado la guerra, ¿cierto?.

- Sí mi Lord, ya estoy enterada de aquello. ¿Pero a qué viene mi llamado ante su presencia, acaso a sucedido algo peor de eso?.- Preguntó con una visible preocupación en su rostro.

- No sé si llamarlo peor o no.- Aquel hombre no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir a su hija de crianza.- Tenemos todo lo necesario para ganarle la batalla, hemos trazado varios planes y hasta tenemos infiltrados en su reino, pero le dije que no estoy dispuesto a derramar la sangre de mis súbditos y que tampoco estoy dispuesto a rendirme.- El hombre habló con tal seguridad aquello último.

- Entonces... ¿Han llegado a un acuerdo?.- Preguntó extrañada, ya que su padre no era de dar salidas fáciles.

- Sí, él me propuso algo... Quiere casarse, necesita una reina.- Respondió el hombre.

- ¿Quieres que le busque una mujer ese hombre? Hay muchas mujeres hermosas en el reino.- Preguntó extrañada y sugirió.

- No. Él quiere que su futura esposa sea de la realeza, no quiere mezclarse con simples mortales.

- ¿Alguna Duquesa tal vez? ¿Condesa, o baronesa?.-

- Quiere a una virgen que sea Princesa.-

- Pero todas las princesas que hay en el reino están casadas, y no podemos hacer pasar a una de ellas como virgen.-

- Pero hay sólo una que está libre del matrimonio y claro, también tu querida prima Elizabeth.- _Querida... já. A e_sa mujer la odiaban todos en el reino.

La mujer tragó saliva espesamente y llena de amargura. No iba a dejar que su "prima" sea reina. Aquella mujer era una arpía total. Posiblemente hasta los mataría a todos después de asumir el trono de reina.

- ¿Quieres decir que Elizabeth puede convertirse en reina si acepta ser parte de la alianza? ¡Sabes que ella es capaz de mandarnos a la hoguera si fuera necesario! .- Ella se levanta del asiento un tanto exaltada.

- Sí hija mía, pero Arius no la quiere a ella. Te desea a ti.- Sentenció.

- Sólo se desea lo que se quiere para el momento pero está bien padre, lo haré sólo por que me lo has pedido tú. Pero voy a poner condiciones.- La dama se sentó otra vez.

- Gracias hija, sabía que ibas a tomar esto con mucha madures, propia de una buena mujer.- El Señor agradeció y preguntó.- ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?.

- Quiero irme de viaje antes de la boda, por que luego de esta no voy a poder hacer nada de todo lo que quería hacer.-

- ¡Perfecto!. Entonces habrá boda, haré que la pedida de mano sea hoy mismo. Y lo del viaje, tendremos que conversarlo con Arius. No quiero que piense que su futura esposa se va a fugar o algo parecido, no quiero tener problemas.

- No te preocupes padre, no me fugaré.- Sonrió.- Entonces tengo que ir a cambiar de atuendo.

- Sí, en este momento estarán yendo tus doncellas.

- No, gracias. Me gustaría arreglarme yo sola.

- Como gustes hija mía.

La futura reina se levantó del asiento y se despidió con una reverencia. Los guardias le abrieron la puerta y a la vez que sale ella, estaba entrando un hombre de vestimentas negras. Aquel hombre se detiene ante la mujer y hace una reverencia.

- Muy buenas tardes princesa Musatei, se ve muy hermosa el día de hoy.-

- Buenas tardes querido primo Eleazar, ¿sólo hoy me veo bonita?.- Saludó y preguntó con cierta gracia que la caracterizaba. Aquella mujer no sólo era hermosa, no habían palabras para describirla, cabellera castaña, ojos de infarto, un buen cuerpo, blanca y muy pálida, y muy refinada, era lo básico para hablar de ella.

- No quise decir eso mi amada prima, usted es hermosa con el sólo hecho de existir.- Le agarró la mano suavemente y le depositó un beso ahí mismo. Eleazar era un hombre muy guapo, rubio, un color de ojos impactantes, fuerte, y de una voz muy varonil, era un Duque y era hermano de Elizabeth, la cual también era Duqueza.- Espero haya pensado mi propuesta, y no es que la quiera presionar, verá, lo que sucede es que...- El hombre seguir hablando pero la princesa lo detuvo.

- Creo que eso lo debemos hablar en un lugar más privado, ahora, si me permite, tengo unos asuntos que hacer.- Ella quería evitar aquella conversación.

_- Muero cada día pensando en usted, oh princesa mía, la amo con toda mi alma.- Dijo Eleazar arrodillándose ante Musatei y enseñándole un anillo de diamante.- ¿Aceptaría casarse conmigo?_

_- Oh, ¡Eleazar!... Esto... esto muy inesperado... no sé qué decir, no depende de mí solamente_

_- Usted es diferente y anhelo desposarla. Le ruego que lo considere si no quiere decidir hoy..._

Sí, lo recordaba muy bien, y no es que no quisiera casarse con él, sólo que tenía dudas, ¿si Elizabeth había obligado a su hermano pedirle matrimonio? era muy extraño, pero ahora ya no podía casarse con alguien más, ahora era sólo de Arius...

- Está bien mi princesa. Con su permiso.- Hizo una reverencia de despedida y entró a donde estaba el rey Vlad. La princesa, a su vez, se despidió y fue a su alcoba, tenía que relajarse y darse un tiempo para ella. Iba a impresionar al rey enemigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en sala de estar anterior.

- Eleazar, comunica al Rey Arius que ya tiene esposa. Dile que hoy haga la pedida de mano.- Dijo el Rey Vlad. Le dolía dar a su hija a un extraño, hubiese preferido mil veces que se case con Stefan o con el mismo Eleazar, pero ella había aceptado su destino como toda una mujer obediente y capaz.

- De inmediato mi lord. Ah... disculpe, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿Quién será la mujer que utilizarán para la alianza?.- El Duque no debía haber dicho "_Utilizarán". _

Al Rey le hirvió la sangre al escuchar eso pero se controló ya que el muchacho no sabía a quién se refería.

- Pronto lo sabrás sobrino, esta tarde lo sabrás. Ahora retírate, necesito estar sólo.

Entonces Eleazar salió haciendo una reverencia. _¿Con quién se llegará a casar Arius?... _Pensó.

* * *

Musatei entra a su alcoba, esta tenía una vista muy hermosa. Se podía ver un lago rodeado por un campo de todo tipo de flores tras un ventanal muy grande y unas cortinas dobles de colores dorado y perla. El pintado de la habitación hacía juego con las cortinas. La cama era un modelo antiguo de madera con relieves muy bien tallados a mano, estos eran de color dorado mientras que el resto de la cama era color perla. De hecho todo lo que había ahí, hacía juego, y estaba muy bien ordenado.

Todo era digno de una princesa, ahora futura reina.

Se hecha en la cama sin importarle que se estaba arrugando el vestido que llevaba puesto.

- Pobre Eleazar... ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con él?.- Se dijo a si misma. Aquel duque le había pedido matrimonio pero ella tenía que cumplir con su deber.

Se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse. Tomó una bata y se tapó con esta. Se dirigió a su propio baño y tomó una ducha reconfortante con sales minerales y aromatizantes. Luego de eso tendría que dirigirse otra vez a donde su padre para que Arius haga la pedida de mano correctamente, no sin antes hablar con Eleazar.

Salió de la tina y secó su cuerpo. Abrió el armario y cogió un vestido perla con bordes plateados, se vistió y se colocó unos tacos no tan altos. Su rostro tenía una tono pálido que disimulaba con un poco de maquillaje. El atuendo era algo natural igual que el maquillaje, no se había puesto corsé ni tampoco esas chucherías que sus doncellas estaban acostumbradas a llevar, digamos que no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención.

Salió de ahí, tendría que explicarle a Eleazar por qué no podía casarse con él. Caminando por los tétricos pasillos de aquel castillo se lo encuentra.

- Princesa Musatei.- Habló en forma de saludo.- ¿Cree usted que podamos conversar?

- Eso mismo quería hacer.-

- Bueno, entonces, ¿lo pensó?.-

- Lo pensé, sinceramente no me gusta darte esta respuesta pero tengo un deber que cumplir, no.-

- ¿Acaso hay alguien más?.-

- Por más que quiera, no puedo casarme contigo.-

- ¿Pero cuál es el motivo?.-

- Me voy a casar con otra persona.- Lo soltó de porrazo y bajó la mirada.

Eleazar no sabía cómo tomarse lo que Musatei le estaba diciendo.

- Pero... ¿Qué... cómo... cómo así? Yo creía que...- Se comenzó a desesperar y se acercó a la princesa.

- Detente ahí, no te acerques más.- Le ordenó.- ¿Por qué te desesperas?.- Lo miró extrañada, no entendía.

- Lo... lo siento princesa. No me volverá a ocurrir.- El duque se disculpó y tomó distancia.

- Ahora contesta la pregunta que te hice, no te entiendo Eleazar, ¿acaso te afecta mucho el que me case con otra persona?.-

- Sí... yo... yo... yo la amo majestad.- Ella lo miró sin comprender, no podía ser, su primo, no podía estar enamorado de ella... ¿o sí?

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- Espere... ¿Con quién se irá casar.- Le preguntó atreviéndose a cogerla del brazo, obligandole a voltearse.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Si bien ella tenía mucha paciencia, con Eleazar necesitaba más.- Ahora, suéltame.

- Entonces, si me permite, le robaré el primer y único beso.- Ignoró la orden de ella y la agarró por la cintura, se acercó a su ostro y la besó delicadamente.

Ella se quedó estática, helada por naturaleza y sin inmutarse ante aquel beso. No le responde pero luego comienza a gustarle la ternura de ese roce de labios y le da pase a seguir, ahora sus lenguas danzaban como si no fueran a verse nunca más. Aunque era cierto, después de ese beso ya no estarían juntos, Musatei se casaría y tal vez él, luego, formaría una familia con alguna bella mujer del pueblo.

- Te amo Musatei...- Susurró al oido de esta causándole un escalofrío agradable por todo su cuerpo.

- Yo...- Ella no sabía qué hacer o decir, él la amaba pero ella no sentía nada por él.- Lo siento... yo...

- Sé que no sabes qué decir... sin presión pero shhh...- Y la silenció con un beso apasionado poniéndola contra la fría pared. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella.

Musatei sintió el gélido tacto de Eleazar, no era tan raro, ambos y todos los demás eran así, _fríos._

- Vaya, vaya, vaya.- Aquella voz tensó todos los músculos de Musatei.- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un par de tortolitos enamorados.

- Permiso.- Fue lo único que dijo la princesa y se fue de ahí dejando a un pensativo Eleazar y a una burlona Elizabeth.

- A si que te acuestas con ella...- Elizabeth no podía ser más inoportuna.

- No me acuesto con ella, deja de hablar así.- Eleazar estaba molesto. Si no fuera por su "hermana", hubiera podido hacer cambiar de opinión a Musatei.

- Pero te gustaría, te mueres por ella pero no te hace caso. Nunca lo hará y menos ahora que va a ser reina.- Habló con malicia y soltó una risa estrepitosa llena de burla.

- ¿A qué te refieres con va a ser reina?.- Él estaba confundido. Primero, Musatei, le dice que debía cumplir con su deber ahora, Elizabeth, le estaba diciendo que sería reina.

- ¿No te lo dijo?. Ella será la de la alianza, la muy "soyperfectaytengocorazón" aceptó casarse con Arius.- Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la pierna derecha.

- ¿Qué?, no, no, no, no y no, ella no puede casarse con él... Sólo... sólo la utilizará y luego cuando se canse querrá otra esposa...- Arius era conocido por eso, se casaba con una joven muy hermosa, pero cuando ya no la quería la dejaba por otra.

- ¿Y a ti por qué te preocupa el destino de esa zorra?.-

- Ella no es lo que dices, Elizabeth, mídete en tus palabras o...- Fue interrumpido por la fuerte voz de ella.

- ¿O qué?.- Preguntó desafiante.

- O les diré a todos cómo eres realmente.- Amenazó.

- Les dirás qué hermanito, ¿que nos acostábamos cuantas veces se nos diera la gana? ¿Acaso les dirás que faltaste a la ley por una noche de placer?.-

- Tú no eres mi hermana, si Vlad nos puso como hermanos fue por que creyó que adoptarías un poco de modales como nosotros... pero lamentablemente se equivocó.-

- Sea como sea, así no seas mi hermano, igual te acostabas conmigo. ¿O no?.-

- No fui el único que quebrantó la ley, acuérdate que pasaste por la cama de la mayoría de los hombres de alto mando para llegar a donde estás. Tú, mi querida "hermana", eres la zorra, no ella.- Finalizó.

Habiendo dicho eso, Eleazar recibió una bofetada por parte de Elizabeth.

- No vuelvas hablar de ese tema.- Ella se fue, dolida.

* * *

Musatei entró de nuevo a la sala de estar.

- Padre, estoy lista.

- Hija mía, no puedes presentarte así ante Arius.- Dijo apenas observó cómo estaba vestida.

- Pero estoy bien arreglada, y este es uno de los más hermosos vestidos que tengo.- Se excusó.

- Está bien, será hermoso. Pero te falta el corsé, y lo demás... hay.- Se desesperó y luego llamó a las doncellas de su hija preferida. Ellas llegaron-

- Vistan a Musatei como se debe.- Se la llevaron del brazo, prácticamente jalándola.- Y rápido que dentro de media hora vendrá el rey Arius.

- Pero padr...- Demasiado tarde, ya la había sacado de ahí y llevado a su cuarto.

Entra Elizabeth y pregunta inocentemente.

- ¿Por qué no le gusta su vestido? si está hermoso.-

- Por que me gustan las tradiciones.- Respondió tajante.

- Oh... ya veo... Lástima, yo le había encargado un vestido azul muy hermoso y a su gusto, sencillo.

- No, no quiero que se ponga algo simple, ella tiene que brillar, ser el centro de atención.- Negó.- Puedes dárselo, pero no quiero que se lo ponga para esta ocasión.

- Como usted diga Majestad.- Hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí, detrás de ella, su doncella con la caja que contenía el vestido.

Algo estaba planeando ella, sí, sabotear un poco la pedida de mano.

- Llévale esto a Musatei, dile que su padre ordena ponérselo.- Habló cuando ya habían doblado esa recta.

- Pero, duquesa, el rey Vlad acaba de decir otra cosa.-

- No refutes y has lo que yo te ordeno. Anda, llévaselo, pero no le digas que te mando yo, sino su padre.- Se quedó pensando un momento.- No, mejor dile que se lo manda el rey Arius.- Sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que a Vlad no le iba a agradar verla con algo de los _simples humanos._

La doncella se dirigió a la habitación de la princesa.

* * *

- Aveces pienso que esto es absurdo.- Se quejó.- ¿No les molesta usar el corsé?.-

- Nosotras tampoco entendemos por qué seguimos usando vestidos del siglo XVIII.- Habló una de las doncellas.

- Sólo seguimos las reglas.- Habló otra.

Tocaron la puerta y la que había hablado primero fue a abrirla.

- El rey Arius le manda esto a la princesa.- La doncella de Elizabeth entregó el paquete.- Ruega que se lo ponga para la pedida de mano.

- Gracias.- Elizabeth cambiaba constantemente de doncella así que no le traería problemas a futuro ya que no la reconocerían. La doncella de Musatei cerró la puerta.

- Princesa, el rey Arius solicita que se ponga esto para la pedida de mano.- Abrió la caja blanca y encontró un vestido azul largo y sencillo pero muy bonito.

- Es... es hermoso...- A la princesa se le abrieron los ojos sorprendida.- Esto será un punto a su favor.- Bromeó.

Se colocó el vestido con ayuda de sus doncellas y se miró al espejo. Aquel vestido resaltaba su figura de una manera castizamente provocadora. Pasaron al maquillaje, no era muy necesario pero le echaron lo esencial. Se quedó con los tacos plateados de en antes y su cabello, que caía hasta la cintura, terminaba en ondas bien definidas.

Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al gran salón, donde sería la pedida de mano. Se habían retrasado un poco por lo que los demás ya estarían esperándola, sobre todo Arius.

- Se ve muy hermosa princesa Musatei.- Hablaron las dos muchachas que la acompañaban por el pasadizo.

- Gracias señoritas.- Agradeció con una sonrisa. Se sentía nerviosa, ¿y si no le agradaba la forma en cómo se había maquillado, o si él prefería el cabello recogido?. Miles de inseguridades la llenaron pero tuvo que tragarse su nerviosismo ya que las puertas, que daban al gran salón, fueron abiertas de par en par.

Ella entró con seguridad ya habiéndose tragado su temor. Ahí estaban; Su padre el rey Vlad, aunque realmente no era su padre ya que la había acogido pero eso fue hace muchos años, Eleazar, supuesto primo pero tampoco lo eran de sangre al igual que Elizabeth y Stefan. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, algunas de desaprobación por aquel atuendo que llevaba. Su padre la miró y agachó la mirada, él había dicho que no se ponga eso pero no hizo caso. Aunque claro, ella no lo sabía, supuestamente era un regalo de Arius.

- Princesa Musatei.- Todos hicieron reverencia.- Es un honor que haya aceptado ser parte de la alianza.- Habló Arius.

- Rey Arius.- Se inclinó elegantemente.- Todo sea por evitar una absurda guerra.- Las palabras de ellas fueron claras, sólo lo hacía porque no quería una estúpida batalla entre clanes.

- Como sea princesa, ¿su padre ya le informó de todo al respecto?.-

- Sí, ya sé todo. Creo que debemos pasar a lo esencial...- Titubeo en lo último.

- Se ve muy hermosa la tarde de hoy, es como me la habían descrito... magnífica.- Ignoró lo que dijo en antes y halagó a la princesa. Bien, no le había desagradado cómo estaba vestida.

- Gracias, usted siempre tan halagador.- Sonrió de la forma más sincera que pudo. No es que no lo fuera, si no que se puso nerviosa ante aquel cumplido.

- No hay por qué. Su hermosa sonrisa brilla como mil soles, que estoy seguro, me mataría si fuera posible.- Cogió la mano de la princesa y depositó un beso, demasiado provocador.

Esa escena hacia volar de cólera a Eleazar. La mujer que amaba estaba siendo tocada por otro hombre.

- Estimado rey Vlad, en primer lugar quiero agradecer por su recibimiento tan formal, de mi escolta y yo, con tan gratas compañías, Elizabeth, Estefan y Eleazar, es un gusto verdaderamente. Y como es de conocimiento; eh deseado por mucho tiempo a su hija, la princesa Musatei.- Hizo una pausa y siguió con su "discurso".- Dado que hay una guerra a punto de estallar, pedí la mano de ella como un acuerdo de alianza.

Hizo que sus "sirviente", un atemorizado humano vestido elegantemente, trajeran el anillo de compromiso. Lo puso en frente de la princesa, arrodillándose en vez de que Arius lo haga, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, él era un rey y no se iba arrodillar ante nadie por más que sea una pedida de mano formal.

El rey enemigo cogió el anillo y tomó suavemente la mano de Musatei. Ella estuvo callada todo el tiempo, todos en el salón igual. Vio el anillo puesto en su dedo y no lo podía creer. Ahora ya estaba comprometida y sería reina. ¡Joder! una reina.

- Sólo espero que la cuides como se debe.- Miró a su hija.

- Me hicieron saber que tienes unas condiciones, mi futura reina.- Habló Arius.

- Sí, hmmmm. Ya que me voy a casar con usted, quiero tomar un tiempo para mí hasta la boda.- Habló firmemente pero sin perder el respeto.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Vlad?.- Se dirigió al otro rey.

- Quiere salir de viaje.-

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?.- Alzó una ceja.

- No lo sé aún.

- Bueno, no importa, sólo espero que no te desaparezcas por más de un mes. Tienes mi autorización si eso querías.- Habló con cierto poder en su voz, como si ella ya le perteneciera y necesitara de su permiso para hacer aquel viaje.

- Gracias, mi Señor.- Agradeció ella. Aquello le dio gusto al rey Arius.

* * *

Luego de la "cena", ella fue a su cuarto. Tomó un baño y se cambió. Quería irse de ahí y no sabía la razón concreta. Se puso un vestido no tan formal, pero si elegante, e hizo que sus doncellas empacaran sus maletas. No eran muchas pero sí lo suficiente para un mes, el último viaje de su vida, ya que sabía que al rey Arius no le gustaba que, una vez casada con él, se alejaran.

Salió de ahí y la escoltaron hasta el aeropuerto de la capital de Rumania.

- ¿A qué lugar desea viajar Madame?.- Preguntó la encargada de los vuelos.

- Quiero un vuelo que salga ya. ¿Tienen alguno por ahí? el que sea.- Respondió.

La señorita encargada revisó el sistema y halló justo un vuelo que salía en 5 minutos.

- Tenemos uno que sale en pocos minutos.-

- ¿Destino?

- Atlanta, Georgia.

- Bien.

* * *

**Sé que tendrán muchas preguntas o tal vez no e_e  
Pero sea lo que sea, me gustaría que lo expresen en un review para saber si vale la pena seguir escribiendo o no :3 **

**Acepto todo tipo de críticas. ;)**

**Un saludo a todos lo que comentaron el prólogo; Gabriela, Lineke, Forty three y DarylDixonlove. También a los que lo leyeron.  
**


	3. Vacaciones en Atlanta

**Forty three, gracias por tu comentario. Ya te iré respondiendo las que quieras ;) Abrazos y besos. **

**Abrazos y besos para Bella *3* No te resientas querida, no fue mi intención U_U En este capítulo irá el intro de tu pj.**

**En mi perfil eh puesto la descripción de los pjs.**

**Valentina y Musatei son la misma persona, sólo que a Musatei no le gustará su nombre que le pusieron por años y es por eso que en este capítulo y en toda su estadía en Atlanta se hará llamar así, Valentina.**

**Aquí entrará, por fin, Rick. **

* * *

**Unas Vacaciones en Atlanta.**

Musatei ya se encontraba en el avión con destino Estados Unidos, más específicos a Georgia, Atlanta. Hubiera viajado en primera clase, pero ciertamente a ella no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención como a diferencia de su padre, que sí quería que ella acapare todas las miradas a donde sea que vaya.

- ¿Desea que le traiga alguna bebida, Madame?.- Preguntó la aeromoza, una simpática señora muy agradable con una sonrisa.

- No gracias, no se preocupe, muy amable.- Contestó con una amplia sonrisa dejando ver sus perfectos dientes.

La señora, miró extrañada los dientes de la señorita que se encontraba sonriéndole.

- Está bien, si necesita algo, no dude en avisarnos.- Dicho eso, se fue un poco... ¿pensativa?.

A su lado se encontraban, una señora y su niño de 7 años. Musatei se puso a conversar con el niño ya que su madre se encontraba descansando.

- Hola nene.- Dijo con voz dulce.- Me llamo Musatei, ¿y tú?.-

- Carlitos.- Contestó con una sonrisa angelical y un poco tímido.- Un gusto señora Musatei.- Dijo amablemente, el niño era muy educado.

Musatei rió bajito por haberle dicho "señora".

- Oh no, Carlitos, soy señorita aunque estoy a punto de casarme.- Le corrigió con dulzura en su voz.- El gusto es mío al tener tan noble caballero ante mí.-

- Lo siento señorita Musatei.- Se disculpó agachando la cabeza avergonzado pero rió cuando ella le dijo caballero.- Felicidades.-

- No tienes por qué sentirlo.- Le dedicó otra sonrisa cuando la felicitó.- Gracias. Puedes llamarme Valentina, que es mi segundo nombre ya que el primero no me gusta mucho.- Pasó su mano por la cabeza del niño.

- Está bien, Valentina.- Asintió.- Mi nombre real es Carlos pero me gusta más Carlitos. Usted es muy linda.- Se quedó maravillado apreciando la belleza de la futura reina.

Ella sólo rió un poco y agradeció. El niño volvió a hacer sus cosas, como jugar con un cubo de colores tratando de que todo quede parejo. Estaba a punto de terminarlo pero había algo que se lo impedía. Si giraba el cubo para que arme el color amarillo, el azul se iba a descompletar, así como los demás.

Al ver eso, ofreció su ayuda.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?.- Dijo ella.

- Por favor.- El niño aceptó.

Musatei, ahora Valentina, giró rápidamente el cubo de una manera que el niño no logró ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo y todos los colores estaban en sus respectivos lugares.

Pasaron las horas y el avión ya estaba por tocar suelo americano, de noche. Hubo un poco de turbulencia y el niño se asustó, su madre se despertó y Valentina los tranquilizó.

Lograron aterrizar y Valentina se despidió del niño.

- Ojalá nos volvamos a ver.- Dijo Carlos con un tono de súplica.

- Eso espero campeón, cuídate y cuida a tu madre.- alzó la vista y se dirigió a la señora que por cierto era muy bonita.- Fue un gusto haber platicado con su niño, espero no le haya molestado.

- No se preocupe, a él se le hace un poco difícil hablar con los de su edad.- Contestó amablemente.

- Se le ve que es muy noble y educado.-

- Lo es, a diferencia de su hermana, la niña es muy caprichosa y eso que sólo tiene 4 meses en esta barriguita.- La señora rió y acarició su vientre. Valentina no se había dado cuenta de que la señora estaba en estado.

- Oh, no me había percatado, digamos que su ropa disimula el embarazo.- Se sintió un poco despistada.

- No se preocupe, gracias, creo que eso es un cumplido.- Las dos mujeres rieron y se despidieron sin haberse dicho sus nombres. Aunque claro, la señora le preguntaría luego al niño cómo se llamaba la mujer con la que había hablado.

- Se me hace tarde, a mi esposo no le hará gracia que me demore.- Dijo la madre del niño.

- Vaya con bien.-

- Igualmente.-

- Gracias.- Valentina miró por última vez al niño y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ambos se fueron alejando hasta llegar a la puerta de salida.

Valentina, como se había hecho llamar Musatei, se dirigió a una tienda de ropa dentro del aeropuerto. Compró unos cuantos atuendos de marca, Armani, Channel y Gucci.

También compró zapatos de las mismas marcas, quería estar acorde con la moda de ese país.

Salió del aeropuerto con las bolsas en las manos y las dos únicas maletas (pequeñas). Algunas personas no creían cómo una mujer tan frágil, aparentemente, podía llevar tantas cosas en las pequeñas manos que poseía.

Caminó largo rato en busca de un taxi que la llevara a un sitio donde poder descansar pero no lo encontró. Siguió caminando y dobló una esquina, frenó en seco al ver que no había salida y se giró para seguir otro camino pero un par de hombres, altos y fornidos, la detuvieron.

- Heeey muñeca.- Habló un moreno acercándose a ella.

Retrocede asustada.

- No huyas preciosa.- Dijo el otro en forma autoritaria. Ella no hizo caso, retrocedió aún más.

- ¡Que no corras puta!.- gritó el primero.

- Dirígete a mí con respeto, que no me conoces.- Protestó ella sin quitarles la vista pero retrocediendo más hasta chocar con la pared y dejando caer unas cuántas cosas.

- Yo te hablo como se me da la gana, zorra.- Contestó el hombre que le había gritado, ahora con un tono más amenazador.

Ella podía hacer algo pero no quería llamar la atención, podía defenderse pero lo haría en cierto momento. De todos modos, ellos tenían mucho qué perder si le hacían algo, pero no quería ensuciarse las manos, no con ellos, _simples mortales._

Giró en busca de alguna puerta o salida pero era imposible, no había. Divisó bien entre la oscuridad y otros dos hombres entraron al callejón, ahora sería imposible escapar sin llamar la atención. Lo único que hizo fue gritar y al momento de hacerlo unas cuántas de sus bolsas cayeron. El sonido de su grito ensordeció a los hombres haciendo que se encogieran por el dolor en sus tímpanos.

Entonces ella aprovechó para salir corriendo del callejón, al doblar, chocó con un policía que había acudido a su grito desesperado. Ella, con el corazón, literalmente, en la mano, trató de hablarle pero este sólo la tranquilizó poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la mujer.

- Tranquila señorita, no le haré nada.- sacó su arma y separó a Valentina.- Quédese aquí.

El policía, se adentró un poco en el callejón y vio a los cuatro hombres reincorporándose para perseguir y atacar a Valentina.

- ¡No se muevan!.- Les apuntó con su arma.

Ellos se detuvieron.

- Pongan las manos donde pueda verlas.- Ordenó. Tan pronto dijo eso, ellos hicieron caso. Vieron a la mujer que se puso detrás del policia.

- Dije que se quedara ahí.- El policía se dirigió a la mujer sin perder de vista a los hombres. Para ser un policía novato, sabía muy bien hacer su trabajo.

- Se cayeron mis cosas.- Habló avergonzada.

- No me interesa, le di una orden pero no hizo caso, mi deber es mantenerla a salvo.- Respondió con falsa tranquilidad.

- Lo... lo lamento señor...- Agachó la cabeza.

- Quédese detrás mío.- Habló fríamente, ella hizo caso. No podía esposar a uno sin perder de vista a los demás así que optó por esperar. Seguía mirándolos hasta que aparecieron refuerzos. Esposaron a los maleantes y le entregaron sus cosas a la señorita.

- Buen trabajo oficial Grimes, para ser su primer arresto, lo hizo muy bien, supo controlar la situación.- Dijo un hombre que parecía ser detective o tener un cargo más alto.

- Gracias Capitán.- El oficial asintió.

- Ahora ocúpate de la señorita, que te diga lo que pasó.- El policía no se había percatado que la mujer seguía detrás suyo hasta que ella habló.

- Muchas gracias, oficial Grimes.- Agradeció con una sonrisa tímida.

- No hay de qué.- Asintió.- Ahora, cuénteme qué fue lo que pasó.- Habló caminando hasta un coche de la policía.

- Salí del aeropuerto y como no había ningún taxi caminé hasta aquí, di la vuelta sin saber qué era lo que había y pues era un callejón.- Hizo pausa y siguió hablando mientras el oficial Grimes apuntaba todo en un cuaderno.- De pronto dos hombres me cerraron el paso cuando quise salir de ahí, me dijeron unas palabras groseras y yo re...- Él la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron? Exactamente.-

- ¿Exactamente?.- Dudó.- No creo que le pueda decir exactamente ya que no soy de hablar palabras soeces.-

- ¿En serio?.- El policía alzó una ceja extrañado.- Es un broma, ¿cierto?

- No es broma, señor, le digo que yo nunca eh utilizado esas expresiones sin clase.- Se defendió.

- Está bien...- Dijo lentamente.- Pero en esta ocasión necesito que las diga.-

- Va en contra de mi ética, no puedo.-

- Tan sólo repítalas, necesitamos su testimonio si quiere que los procesemos.- Pidió amablemente.

- Si tengo que repetir algo que no me parece, pues entonces no los procesen, además, estoy bien.- Aseguró.

- Tendré que informarle al capitán de esto, entre al auto por favor.- Su tono de voz era tranquilo y amable.

- Gracias.- Valentina entró al auto. Vio a los dos hombres conversar y suspiró poniendo su atenta mirada en el policía que había acudido a su ayuda. Era muy guapo, piel blanca, ojos azules... Volvió a suspirar miró su anillo de compromiso. Arius tampoco era feo o desagradable pero tan sólo con ver a aquel policía le había hecho cambiar de parecer sobre casarse por un segundo.

Le abrieron la puerta del auto y pidieron que bajara, la llevaron hacia el capitán.

- Bien señorita... ¿cuál era su nombre?.- Habló el mayor de ellos.

- Valentina...- Dudó en decir su apellido. Sacó de su bolso un pasaporte, falso por su puesto, y se lo entregó al capitán.

El hombre mayor leyó mentalmente el pasaporte y se lo pasó a Grimes.

- Stoica Lonescu Valentina... ciudadana rumana... veinte años... lugar de nacimiento, Rumania... visa de turista...- El oficial Grimes lo leyó.

- ¿Qué la trae por acá?.- Preguntó el hombre mayor.- ¿Negocios, visita familiar, des estrés o simplemente compras?.-

- Conocer, problemas personales, y para no desentonar en su país por cuestiones de moda, también compras.- Contestó amablemente.

- Bien.- Miró a los detenidos que aguardaban en otro coche policial.- Como no quiere que los procesemos, los dejaremos libres pero antes, usted tiene que alejarse lo más posible de esta zona para que no se la vuelvan a cruzar.- Habló firmemente.

- Lo sé, pero aún no tengo dónde alojarme.- Contestó.- ¿Usted cree que alguien me pueda ayudar a buscar un lugar?

- ¿Ahora también quiere guardaespaldas?.- Preguntó sarcásticamente un oficial moreno que recién se acercaba a ellos.

La princesa alzó una ceja ante la arrogancia de ese policía y luego lo ignoró.

- Yo lo haré.- Interrumpió el oficial de ojos azules.

- Es usted muy amable, todo un caballero.- Agradeció con una sonrisa que, al parecer, hipnotizó al oficial Grimes.- Espero no le moleste a su capitán.

- Já.- Bufó el otro oficial.- ¿Ahora quieres hacerla de niñera, caballerito Grimes?.-

- No voy a tolerar su insolencia.- Contestó Valentina con su mirada puesta en aquel hombre.

- Y yo no tolero "princesas" en apuros.- Hizo énfasis en la palabra princesa. Al parecer ese hombre no había tenido un buen día para hablar así.

- No me rebajaré a su nivel al contestar tales, absurdas, palabras.-

- Suficiente Walsh, trata bien a la señorita o sino te pido que te retires.- Habló el capitán.

- Shane, cállate, ¿quieres?.- Dijo Grimes.

- Como sea Rick, mejor me voy, en la estación hay otras cosas qué hacer.- Dicho eso se retiró lanzando una mirada arrogante a Valentina.

- Qué modales.- Dijo ella en un susurro.

- No te preocupes, es así con todos.- La consoló el oficial Grimes.

- Bueno, te encargo a la señorita Stoica. Búscale un buen hotel para que pueda hospedarse y luego te tomas la noche libre. Te veo mañana Grimes.- Habló el capitán dejándolos solos.

- Muchas gracias por su disposición, oficial Grimes.- Dijo ella entrando al coche policial donde la llevaría a buscar un buen lugar.

- No hay de qué, señorita Stoica. Pero, por favor, llámeme Rick.- Asintió cerrando la puerta de la princesa. Puso las dos maletas y los paquetes de compra de ella en el asiento de atrás.

Subió y prendió el coche.

- Está bien, Rick, también puede llamarme sólo Valentina.- Dijo ella apenas él entró.

- Bien, Valentina. ¿A dónde quiere ir? Dígame más o menos sus gustos y de acuerdo a eso le busco un hotel apropiado.- El auto ya estaba en marcha.

- Hmmm... Me gusta lo que tenga clase, algo que sea digno de mi presencia.- Bien, ella era una princesa pero no podía decirlo.

- Conozco uno, The St. Regis Atlanta, ¿le gustaría conocerlo y saber si le gusta?.- Sugirió.

- Por supuesto, gracias.- Le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Él sólo se perdió en sus ojos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel. Entraron a la recepción y ella pidió una suite magnífica, la suite Empire.

El oficial que la acompañaba quedó impresionado de la cantidad de dinero que una sola mujer manejaba. _Así quién no va a pensar en quitarle lo que tiene._ Pensó.

Subieron a la suite y era perfecta para ella. Tenía 260 metros cuadrados, amoblado con todos los lujos posibles.

- Bien, creo que hasta aquí llego yo señorita Valentina.- Habló Rick desde la puerta de la suite.

- Oh, está bien Rick.- Lo miró a sus ojos azules.

- Una mujer como usted debe estar muy ocupada, o tal vez quiera descansar. Pero permítame preguntarle, ¿cree usted, que la vuelva a ver?.- Ciertamente, esa mujer lo había hechizado.

- Puede ser que sí o puede ser que no.-

- No juegue conmigo, se lo suplico.-

- ¿Cree que soy la clase de mujer que tortura a un hombre haciéndose del rogar?.- Alzó una ceja.

- Sólo sé que no es fácil.- Exacto, ella no era fácil.

Valentina le sonrió dulcemente.

- Lo sé.- Dijo ella.

- ¿Entonces...?.-

- Puede visitarme cuando guste, no puedo negarle eso al hombre que me salvó.-

- Muchas gracias Madame.- Depositó un suave beso en la mano de ella.

Salió de ahí. Ella lo vio irse por el pasadizo. Él volteo, le hizo una reverencia a lo lejos haciendo que Valentina riera. _Si supiera quién soy realmente... una maldita princesa... _Pensó con tristeza. Ella lo despidió enviándole un beso con la mano.

Ella apenas había llegado, consiguió que aquel oficial que la salvó, se enamorara a primera vista. Y ella por lo visto igual...

* * *

**Stoica Lonescu no son los verdaderos apellidos de valentina/Musatei, son falsos. ¿La razón? Se la diré después, muajajajaja xDDD**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Estoy teniendo unos cuantos problemas en casa, mi madre descubrió mi cuenta y ahora no me deja entrar al internet, lo siento, actualizaré cuando pueda. No prometo nada. Los quiero, cuídense. **

**Reviews para saber si continúo o no. ;)**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Dado a las diferentes circunstancias que estoy atravesando, y algunos problemas por esta cuenta, gracias a mi madre (notese el sarcásmo) tendré que dejar de publicar por medio de esta cuenta. Ahora, veamos; ¿creen que tenga que borrar las historias publicadas por medio de esta cuenta y publicarlas de nuevo por medio de la otra? Necesito que me saquen de dudas inmediatamente para poder seguir publicando.**

**Ojo:**

**Este AVISO está en mis otras historias también. Pasen la voz por favor.**

**NO PONDRÉ EL NOMBRE DE USUARIO NUEVO QUE TENGO PORQUE SI MI MADRE LEE ESTE AVISO NO QUIERO QUE SEPA CUÁL ES EL NUEVO USUARIO. SE LOS PODRÉ DECIR POR PM O USTEDES MISMOS LO VERÁN.**

**MÁS EXPLICACIONES, POR PM. **


End file.
